Go To Hell
by Kumiko Bubulle
Summary: De nouveaux meurtres sanglants ont lieu et cette fois-ci il allait devoir intervenir, parce cela ne concernait en rien la police et leurs capacités. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu que le nouvel Alpha de la ville se mêle de tout cela et surtout pas qui lui plaise un peu trop...
1. Chapter 1

**Note** **: Coucou à tous !**

 **Me revoilà avec cette fois-ci une mini-fic GO TO HELL qui sera composée de 4 chapitres. Sachez également que c'est la première partie ^^ je suis actuellement en train d'écrire la partie 2 en ce moment mais rassurez-vous la partie 1 a une fin vu qu'une partie comporte une histoire à elle seule !**

 **Il s'agira un peu d'une sorte de « saga ».**

 **GO TO HELL est donc un univers alternatif fantastique et certains personnages sont OOC.**

 **Bien sur aucun des personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire de GTH.**

 **En espérant que ce premier chapitre plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **GO TO HELL : Chapitre Un**

Une nuit sombre, des ombres lugubres, du brouillard, un vent frais et léger qui souffle juste dans vos oreilles pour vous énerver. Rajoutez à cela, du sang, l'odeur fraîche des cadavres en décomposition et vous aurez une version parfaite de ce qui se passe à Beacon Hill en 2024.

Plusieurs policiers étaient en train de sécuriser une scène de crime dans la forêt, passant le fameux rouleau jaune entre les arbres, interdisant ainsi l'accès à tous les civils.

Un vrombissement de moteur fit tourner la tête à la plupart des officiers sur place, faisant même relever la tête du médecin légiste accroupit près du corps, enfin ce qui restait du corps. La voiture, une Jeep bleue, se stoppa à la limite de la bande jaune, son conducteur coupant le moteur net. La portière s'ouvrit dans un grincement strident faisant sourire son propriétaire.

Quand la bottine noire toucha le sol, un grand silence régna comme si tout le monde se figeait en attendant que le conducteur se dévoile entièrement. Ce dernier finit par sortir complètement de la voiture, passant une veste en cuir cintrée, de la même couleur que ses bottines, sur ses épaules.

Ses cheveux étaient couleur marron et en bataille, comme s'il ne s'en occupait pas. Il portait un pantalon moulant en cuir lui aussi. Il instaurait une certaine prestance vis-à-vis des autres policiers sur place. A pas légers et feutrés, il se dirigea vers le seul homme qui n'avait pas fait attention à lui, se situant derrière la bande jaune aux côtés du médecin légiste.

\- Stilinski.

\- Inspecteur Parrish.

\- Quel petit numéro que vous nous avez fait là !

\- N'est ce pas ? _Répondit_ _le fameux Stilinski en se léchant les lèvres._ Et encore c'est loin d'être ma meilleure prestation.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Alors que pouvez-vous me dire sur ces cadavres.

\- Mais il n'a pas le droit d'être ici ! _Répliqua le médecin légiste, outré par un tel comportement._

\- Oh la ferme Harris ! On sait tous ici que ce n'est pas un simple mortel qui a éliminé ces personnes !

\- Et en quoi cet énergumène nous est utile ?

\- Harris encore un mot de travers et je vous vire de ma scène de crime, c'est compris ?

Le médecin légiste grommela quelque chose et remit ses lunettes en place sur son nez avant de se décaler non sans mal du restant des corps. Stilinski en profita pour se glisser derrière lui et lui susurrer quelques paroles à l'oreille, faisant trembler l'homme.

\- Traitez-moi encore une fois d'énergumène et je vous envoie un petit cadeau qui vous fera tellement peur que vous ne voudriez plus jamais voir la lumière ~

Stilinski sourit et se lécha les lèvres une nouvelle fois, sous l'œil exaspéré de l'inspecteur qui referma son calepin et se massa les sinus.

\- Bon. On peut être sérieux s'il vous plait ? Et Stilinski cessez de terroriser le médecin. Donc, pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous pensez de cette scène de crime, que je puisse rentrez chez moi, voir ma femme et mes enfants que cet horreur ?

\- Hm toujours aussi susceptible à ce que je vois~

\- Non seulement avec vous.

\- C'est un plaisir réciproque alors~

Une fois les échanges de politesse passés, Stilinski sortit une paire de gants de sa veste et les enfila, tout en s'accroupissant devant les restes humains. Inspectant du regard les éléments autour des morceaux de chairs, il huma l'air en grimaçant.

\- Votre homme a agit parce qu'il s'est senti agressé.

\- Par quoi ?

\- Surement par lui-même et aussi la forêt.

\- La forêt ?

\- Oui Inspecteur Parrish. _Commença Stilinski en se relevant_. Que feriez-vous, si vous étiez seul sans défense, complètement apeuré par des centaines d'ombres qui vous poursuivent ?

\- Je sors mon flingue, je les dégomme toutes et je rentre chez moi faire un câlin à ma famille.

Fier de sa réplique, l'inspecteur Parrish lui asséna son plus beau sourire alors que l'autre homme levait les yeux au ciel. L'air devenait de plus en plus frais et les nuages d'une couleur blanchâtre contrastaient avec le bleu nuit du ciel, n'augurant rien de bon pour la suite. Stilinski réajusta sa veste, non sans claquer sa langue contre son palais, agacé parce qu'il sentait et devinait de la suite de la soirée.

\- Que se passe t-il ?

\- Hum rien qui concerne votre affaire. _Répondit Stilinski en retirant ses gants_. Votre homme est surement un drogué en manque qui a fait une crise de paranoïa. Pas loin d'ici il y a une cabane pour les chasseurs, votre homme a dû s'y réfugier prit d'une vision.

\- Et que faisaient donc les personnes qu'il a tuées dans les bois ?

\- Oh hier soir, il y avait la nuit des étoiles filantes. Surement des abrutis qui se sont dit que ça serait chouette de voir tous ça du haut des arbres.

\- Mouais. Bon en attendant, je le trouve où moi le drogué ?

\- Par-ci par-là. Ce n'est plus mon affaire ! _Affirma l'homme en repartant vers sa voiture._

\- Stilinski !

\- Je suis parti ! Embrassez Lydia pour moi !

Parrish grogna et referma son calepin. Affaire classée. Car on ne retrouverait jamais un drogué dans cette ville. La plupart l'était. Par contre, il mettrait quand même quelques hommes à sa recherche, pas beaucoup ne devaient se trimbaler avec du sang sur leurs fringues.

\- Harris. Ramassez les morceaux de chairs et faites les examiner par le labo, qu'on sache qui étaient ces personnes et qu'on puisse avertir leurs familles.

Le médecin légiste se remit au travail avec l'aide de son assistant et Parrish repartit lui aussi à sa voiture, voyant celle de Stilinski s'éloigner.

\- Un jour, je percerais ton petit secret Stilinski. Un drogué, hum ?

 **oooOooOooOooo**

Il posa les clés de chez lui dans la coupole sur le meuble de l'entrée et retira ses chaussures, se massant la nuque en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine. Malheureusement il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre qu'un courant d'air et un mouvement brusque le fit se coller au mur de l'entrée, un corps se pressant contre le sien.

\- Tu foutais quoi sur mon territoire Stilinski ? _Demanda une voix rauque et sensuelle._

\- J'aidais la police.

\- Et depuis quand tu aides la police ?

Stilinski avait les bras emprisonnés le long de son corps et cela ne lui permettait pas d'atteindre son couteau caché dans un cerceau sur sa cheville. Merde, fallait qu'il se retrouve comme un idiot, acculé dans son entrée en plus !

\- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ce que je fais Hale ?

\- Depuis que tu fouilles un peu trop dans mes affaires. _Murmura l'homme brun en passant sa bouche sur cou, dévoilant par la même occasion ses deux crocs pointus._

\- Et en quoi cela concernait tes affaires ?

\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Peut-être bien que si, peut-être bien que non.

Stilinski jouait avec lui et l'autre le savait. Il laissa parcourir ses dents sur la peau fine remontant jusqu'à l'arête de sa mâchoire, s'amusant de la crispation naissante sur le corps. Oh, il savait très bien qu'il ne lui faisait pas peur, mais il adorait encore plus cette réaction. Celle que l'on avait quand on cherchait à lui résister.

\- Tu te crois malin ?

\- Plus que toi petit loup-garou.

Hale grogna à la réplique. Lui petit loup-garou ? Alors qu'il était le chef de cette ville ? S'il pouvait il planterait ses crocs dans son cou et déchiquèterait sa jugulaire jusqu'à ce qu'il se vide de son sang. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas. Il eut un rictus et déposa un baiser juste en dessous de son oreille, chuchotant quelques phrases.

\- Tu sais petit sorcier, tu n'aurais pas ce sort de protection, je jure que je te croquerais bien~

\- C'est bête alors ~

\- Très. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de te torturer pour savoir ce que tu faisais sur mon territoire.

En plus d'être ultra sexy, ce loup-garou était idiot et ne comprenait pas les informations qu'on lui donnait ? Stilinski soupira et décala sa tête de manière à regarder le loup-garou en face. Ses yeux étaient noirs tout comme ses cheveux et rien ne se reflétaient. Hale n'était pas humain en ce moment et cela se voyait dans ses yeux.

\- J'aidais les flics.

\- A faire quoi ?

\- Vu que tu sais où j'étais, tu dois savoir pourquoi non ?

\- Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.

Et sans préambule, le loup-garou passa sa langue sur les lèvres fines et rosées. Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent sous la sensation mais c'était tellement différent. Tellement plus intense, plus remplit de désir, de frissons. Instinctivement, guidé par l'appel de la chair, il ouvrit la bouche et laissa la langue du loup-garou venir chercher la sienne.

Satisfait Hale déplaça ses mains, libérant ainsi celle du sorcier, et les posa sur ses hanches, relevant la chemise pour caresser la peau chaude. Stilinski grimaça au contact brûlant de ses mains sur sa peau mais se laissa guider par le baiser, alors qu'une de ses jambes remontait lentement contre le mur.

Sa main droite se baissa lentement allant cherchant son couteau coincé contre sa cheville. Il s'en saisit et sourit dans le baiser alors qu'il remontait son couteau, le pointant contre le cou du loup-garou.

Sentant, la pointe de la lame près de sa veine, Hale rompit le baiser et sourit.

\- Et que comptes-tu faire avec ça ?

\- Hm. Le planter dans ton cou jusqu'à que je sois pleinement satisfait ?

\- En sachant que tu ne risque pas de me tuer ?

\- Oh te tuer, je n'en ai pas l'attention, mais toi aussi tu peux ressentir la douleur, hein ?

Et pour appuyer ses dires, Stiles enfonça un peu plus la pointe de son couteau dans la peau du loup-garou, faisant ainsi perlée quelques gouttes de sang et grimacer l'autre.

\- Alors convaincu ?

Grognant, Hale reprit possession de ses lèvres, mais d'une manière totalement différente. Cette fois-ci il lui mordit les lèvres sans aller lui transpercer la peau, mais juste assez pour lui faire croire. Il sentit le couteau s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son cou, surement dût à la réaction du sorcier. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer et de laisser par la même occasion sa main se balader sur le ventre plat et totalement offert, récoltant un grognement.

Il finit par se détacher des lèvres et vit le regard noir que lui lançait l'autre. Il savait qu'il était en colère mais il adorait ça, jouer, prendre du plaisir à dominer les échanges, mais il aimait encore plus quand sa victime avait du répondant.

Plaquant son corps rude et chaud comme le feu contre Stilinski, il ne réussit à qu'à faire enfoncer la lame encore plus dans sa gorge et grimacer. Oui, il avait mal, mais il savourait son mal.

\- Tu fous quoi Hale ?

\- Je préfère quand ta bouche est occupée à autre chose que parler...

\- Fout le camp de chez moi !

\- Oh ! Tu deviens méchant alors que je suis venu en ami ?

\- Toi, en ami ? Oh non tu viens pour avoir quelque chose.

Le loup-garou rit, montrant ses crocs saillant et se décala du corps, le libérant de son étreinte forcée. Voyant la distance se placer entre eux, Stilinski retira son couteau de sa gorge et pencha la tête sur le côté. Qu'avait donc ce drôle de loup-garou en tête ?

\- J'étais juste venu pour savoir ce que tu venais faire sur mon territoire. Mais comme tu te refuses à y répondre, j'ai bien envie de prendre une autre compensation charnelle~~

\- Va te faire foutre !

\- Oh mais j'aimerai, j'aimerai bien. N'as tu jamais couché avec un loup-garou Stilinski ?

La voix d'Hale augmentait en sensualité. Il avait ce timbre de voix à faire vibrer n'importe qui et cela sans utiliser la contrainte. Et si son intrus ne partait pas tout de suite, il pouvait être sur qu'il allait craquer et céder à ses avances ! Alors il fallait tenir, encore un peu. Juste un peu plus longtemps.

Pendant son temps de concentration, le brun s'était rapproché de l'autre, juste à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, évitant quand même le couteau toujours présent dans la main en face de lui.

\- C'est mille fois plus intense... tu sens le désir te parcourir les veines, monter en toi sans jamais réellement exploser. Tout est décuplé, plus sexuel et bestial.

La respiration du sorcier se faisait assourdissante, il tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas craquer et de contrôler son rythme cardiaque mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile tellement difficile que le loup-garou voyait la faille à saisir.

\- Alors tu te laisses tenter ?

\- Dans tes rêves les plus fous !

\- Oh je ne manquerais pas de t'y faire participer~ Ce n'est pas que discuter avec toi me déplait, mais j'ai des affaires à régler ailleurs.

\- Tu as besoin de chair fraîche, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Perspicace Stilinski. Mais comme tu refuses de m'aider.

\- Oh ne me fais pas part d'une once de pitié, j'en aurais le cœur meurtri !

\- Ce serait bête, je n'y aie pas encore goûté. _Affirma le loup-garou tout en déposant un baiser à la base de son cou._

Mais il ne fit pas que lui déposer un baiser, il lui suça la peau pour le marquer de sa visite. Stilinski grogna et tapa du pied, énervé par le comportement du loup-garou. Hale se décala et se lécha les lèvres pour le provoquer puis disparu sans un bruit sans que le sorcier ait eu le temps de parlementer.

Soufflant, le châtain se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide pour s'en passer sur le visage. Il était vraiment énervé, il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant et en plus par un loup-garou ! Il releva la tête et ouvrit ses yeux en grand, découvrant ainsi la tache rougeâtre sur le coin de sa gorge.

Oh l'enfoiré !

Il serra les dents et frappa le mur d'un coup de poing, craquelant le mur. Ses yeux étaient injectés de noirs et de sang et il fallait que la colère redescende sinon il allait devoir effectuer un petit rituel et il avait horreur de se servir des sorts pour son compte personnel.

Soupirant après avoir reprit une respiration normale, il retourna dans la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau avant d'aller observer le ciel sur son balcon.

Il repensait à l'affaire sur laquelle il avait été plus tôt dans la soirée. Une sale affaire. Dans sa tête, il revoyait les images des corps déchiquetés, la peau traînante sur l'herbe souillée. Rien de très glorieux. Mais ce n'était surement pas un drogué qui avait fait cette monstruosité.

Non. Quelque chose de bien plus dangereux était en ville, se nourrissant et le temps était compté. Surtout que la visite d'Hale l'intriguait. Qu'est ce que le loup-garou, qui plus est Alpha de la ville, voulait connaître de ses intentions ? Etrange, très étrange.

Il savait que la forêt était son territoire, quand bien même ! Jamais auparavant l'Alpha de la ville ne l'avait provoqué ! Et puis il n'était Alpha que depuis trois mois d'après les dernières rumeurs. L'ancien avait dû mourir. Surement un combat pour gravir les échelons et Hale avait dû gagner.

Demain matin, il irait consulter ses sources. Mais il jurait entre ses dents qu'il aurait la peau de cet enfoiré d'Hale pour lui avoir laissé une telle marque. Lui, le grand sorcier Stiles Stilinski, de la ville de Beacon Hill, s'était laissé avoir par un putain de loup-garou trop sexy à son goût qui plus est, qui lui avait carrément laissé sa carte de visite…

Merde. Il lui fallait une bonne nuit de sommeil. Enfin au moins les quelques heures qui restaient. D'un pas agité, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, se déshabilla et se glissa sous les draps.

Demain il avait une journée chargée.

* * *

Chu chu


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** **: Coucou à tous !**

 **Alors faut savoir à la base je pensais publier toutes les deux semaines… vu qu'il n'y a que 4 chapitres dans cette première partie, sauf que c'était sans compter sur ma vie trépidante ! Donc je ne poste que maintenant !**

 **Sachez que toutes vos reviews m'ont fait vraiment plaisir ! Merciii à vous !**

 _Je remercie les Guest :_

 _compltement fan :Cool ! Je suis contente que ce genre de fic plaise surtout que je m'éclate à l'écrire ! Merci pour la review ! =)_

 _Nordom : Non ce ne sera pas un slowburn, je suis pas très fana quand cela va lentement ^^' et comme c'est une fic je me permet d'accélérer certaines choses et pis surtout vu le caractère de Derek dans GTH je vais me faire bouffer si je fais un slowburn ! =D Merci pour ta review !_

 _Anonyme92 : Heureuse que la fic plaise autant surtout avec un premier chapitre ! Merci pour la review !_

 _Sasunaruchan ! Nyaaah ! Merci ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire aussi ! Woooo =$ merci pour la review_

 **En espérant que ce deuxième chapitre plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **GO TO HELL : Chapitre Deux**

Il tournait en rond et faisait les cents pas, craquant ses doigts autant qu'il le pouvait. L'autre était en retard et il détestait les personnes en retard !

Grinçant des dents pour faire comprendre aux autres présents, qu'il ne fallait pas venir se frotter à lui en ce moment, il se mit à continuer d'avancer de long en large et en travers sur le gravier.

\- Tu es nerveux Boyd ?

\- C'est pas le moment Erica.

\- Oh mais y'a toujours un moment pour nous mon beau !

Boyd montra les dents dans un grognement alors qu'une ombre apparaissait au coin du mur, ricanant. L'ombre se mit à avancer, laissant place à un loup-garou plus imposant, aux cheveux coiffés en épis au-dessus de sa tête. Ses pas étaient légers et s'imposaient.

\- Tu es en retard Derek.

\- Ferme-là Boyd ! On s'adresse pas comme ça au chef de la ville.

\- Calmez-vous. _Gronda Hale_. Je ne vous ai pas réuni ici pour vous disputez comme des collégiens.

Boyd commençait à s'énerver de plus en plus et c'était quelque chose de rare à voir, à chaque fois qu'il était énervé – ce qui arrivait très rarement tout de même- des veines bleues apparaissaient sur ses tempes contrastant avec sa couleur de peau, amusant grandement Erica qui se rapprocha de lui pour murmurer à son oreille.

\- Continue à t'énerver et je ne fais qu'une bouchée de tes jolies fesses.

\- Erica ! _Cria Derek._

\- Rooo si on peut plus s'amuser ! Tu t'es pas nourri ou quoi ?

\- Si en cours de route je me suis transformé et j'ai chassé.

\- Derekou. Derekou. Quand apprendras tu que la véritable nourriture se prend en plein orgasme~

La dernière phrase fut prononcée par un autre loup-garou qui venait d'apparaître, tout vêtu de cuir, son pantalon se complétant avec des chaînes. Une chemise quasi ouverte en entier laissant montrer sa musculature parfaite. Un sourire en coin, et on avait le loup-garou tombeur du coin… Peter Hale, ou aussi l'oncle fou.

\- Peter.

\- Tu n'as pas trouvé ton petit Jason ? Tu sais l'amerloque~Faut dire qu'il a un goût assez étrange… Dommage qu'il ne met pas résisté longtemps.

Le loup-garou se fit plaquer avec force contre le grillage non loin de là, hoquetant sous la surprise et la poigne que la main d'Hale avait sur son cou. Son souffle chaud se répercutant contre son oreille alors que lui-même avait du mal à prendre des goulées d'air.

\- Tu touches ne serait-ce encore une fois à mes bêtas et je te jure que je te tuerai.

\- Hmpf...

\- Compris ?

\- O...Oui !

\- Bien ! _Répondit Hale en relâchant sa prise et tapotant sa joue._

Il se remit au centre du cercle que formait le reste des loups garous, les scrutant un à un. Peu de loups garous habitaient la ville de Beacon Hill, préférant se balader et ne pas rester au même endroit pour ne pas que les humains remarquent leurs absences de vieillissements. Car bien sûr il n'était pas immortel mais leur structure de loup faisait qu'il ne vieillissait pas à la même vitesse que les humains normaux. Mais la plupart étaient présents, une bonne centaine au moins.

\- Pourquoi tu nous as réunis ? _Demanda Erica, toujours aux côtés de Boyd, ses veines de plus en plus apparentes._

\- On a un problème. Il y a un intrus dans la ville !

Plusieurs voix s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée, choquées par une telle nouvelle. Chaque personne passant les frontières de la ville étaient connues de tous, qu'il s'agisse de loups garous, de sorciers ou autres créatures.

\- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous est au courant ? Parce que cette nuit la créature a pénétré sur le territoire de la forêt, tuant des humains et la police met son nez dans cette affaire.

A la tête que faisait Hale, Erica se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche dans ses propos. Elle réajusta sa longue chevelure blonde, mordant ses lèvres. Derek cachait un élément aux autres, mais lequel ?

\- Personne ne sait rien ? Je veux que vous inspectiez la ville de fond en comble et que vous me trouviez cette créature ! _Ordonna Derek avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers le hangar._

Pénétrant dans la bâtisse sombre, il se laissa attirer vers le fauteuil situé au fond, s'affalant dedans. Erica l'avait suivi laissant les autres dehors, parlant entre eux sur ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

Hale avait posé ses bras sur les accoudoirs, fermant les yeux pour ne penser à rien quand il sentit un poids se poser sur ses cuisses, et des mains caresser son torse.

\- Tu es tout tendu Derek~

\- Je croyais que tu voulais te faire Boyd ?

\- Aussi. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'apprécier les beaux mâles.

Le loup-garou rit et ses mains passèrent des accoudoirs aux hanches fines mais musclées, laissant son regard s'attarder dans celui de l'autre puis descendre vers son décolleté. Une main remonta le long de son corps, caressant la peau frémissante et faisant gémir l'autre louve garou.

\- Dis-moi, tu ne voudrais pas t'accorder un peu de plaisir~

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça avec toi, hein Erica ?

En prononçant sa phrase, Hale s'était approché d'elle, chuchotant tout contre ses lèvres, attisant son envie. Cette dernière passa ses bras autour de son cou se rapprochant un peu plus pour que l'autre comble l'espace.

\- Tu attends quoi Derek ?! _S'impatienta la louve._

\- Je suis pas d'humeur Erica.

Le ton fut catégorique, et Hale se leva faisant tomber à la renverse l'autre qui grogna d'énervement et de frustration. L'Alpha des loups garous de la ville se dirigea vers la sortie du hangar et disparu sans demander son reste. La blonde se trouvait toujours par terre, boudant presque de ne pas avoir eu son petit plaisir quand Boyd, calmé, rentra dans le hangar à son tour.

\- Tu fais les poussières Catwoman ?

\- Fous-moi la paix Boyd !

\- Oh ? Je croyais que tu voulais mon corps ?

Intéressée, la jeune femme tourna sa tête avec un sourire provocant et se releva à une vitesse phénoménale, se postant debout face à lui.

\- C'est une proposition ?

\- Non.

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant j'aurai cru. Tu ne veux pas me faire voir ton petit matos, c'est ça ?

\- Grrr.

\- Hum oh oui grogne ! Si tu savais comme ça m'excite !

\- Et fermez la bouche tu connais ?

\- Oui.

Et la blonde s'empressa de prendre possession des lèvres de l'homme, pour lui faire une démonstration de comment le faire taire en toute simplicité. Boyd, se laissa faire profitant du fabuleux baiser que lui accordait l'autre. Et puis de toute manière, Erica avait cette manière de se dandiner et d'accaparer le désir de chaque loup-garou. Rien que de penser que l'autre couchait avec Derek de temps à autre le fit grogner et raffermir sa prise sur ses hanches.

Ravie, la jeune blonde lui lécha les lèvres et se décala. Cette nuit elle allait avoir son plaisir charnel.

 **oooOooOooOooo**

Le réveil matin sonnait dans la chambre et une main s'abattit sur lui, son propriétaire grommelant des insultes envers le pauvre appareil. Retirant la couverture, il se leva non sans chanceler et se retint contre le mur. Aujourd'hui, il devait passer voir l'herboriste pour obtenir des infos et enquêter sur les meurtres d'hier soir en espérant que Parrish ne vienne pas fouiner dans ses affaires, trop curieux.

Il le savait que le policier avait des doutes sur ses origines, c'est pour cela qu'il le gardait comme consultant sur ses scènes de crimes. Aucun autre flic de Beacon Hill n'acceptait sa présence. Il était devenu un personnage difficile à cerner et cela lui plaisait. Après tout, cela faisait quelques siècles qu'il connaissait la ville de Beacon Hill et ses habitants.

Les loups garous ce n'était pas nouveau pour lui. Il les avait toujours connus errant dans la ville, un alpha pour chaque ville. Mais le nouvel Alpha avait l'air différent, assez âgé, plus de cinq cent ans, un peu plus que lui, mais jeune aussi, jeune et énigmatique.

Et il voulait tout savoir de lui.

Il passa rapidement à la douche et enfila un pantalon noir de costume ainsi qu'une chemise blanche à col-haut pour cacher cette affreuse marque que lui avait faite Hale la veille. Il ajusta le tout avec un cordon noir qu'il resserra et se passa une veste noire sur les épaules.

Pas besoin de petit déjeuner, il détestait et puis il n'avait pas le temps. Il prit les clés de voiture sur la coupole dans l'entrée et sortit de son appartement.

Une fois dans sa voiture, il mit le contact et démarra, direction l'herboristerie du quartier ouest.

 **oooOooOooOooo**

La petite clochette tinta, et il rentra dans le magasin, inspectant chaque recoin d'un léger coup d'œil. Plusieurs pots en verre se trouvaient sur les étagères, chacun remplit de toutes sortes d'herbes. Il y en avait vraiment partout, rendant la petite pièce très sombre.

Au fond de la pièce, il y avait le comptoir avec la vieille caisse enregistreuse. Cela c'était la lubie du propriétaire, Matt Daelher.

D'ailleurs ce dernier apparut derrière le rideau de fils mit devant la porte juste derrière le comptoir.

\- Stiles ! Ca fait longtemps dis-moi !

Matt Daelher était un homme de taille moyenne, extrêmement fin et surtout jeune. Il avait repris l'herboristerie à la mort de son père et Stilinski le connaissait depuis qu'il était né, il l'avait quasiment vu grandir dans ce magasin. Tout le monde venait voir Matt, que ce soit le commun des mortels ou alors les sorciers, comme lui-même.

C'était un homme gentil et doux, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche et pourtant il côtoyait des créatures surnaturelles toute la journée sans se poser de question. Enfin tout cela, c'était ce qu'il laissait paraître.

\- Alors que puis-je pour toi ? Tu as besoin d'herbes spéciales pour des sorts ou incantations ? _S'extasia le jeune homme._

\- Je suis là pour des renseignements. _Coupa court le sorcier._

\- Oh.

\- Dis-moi Matt, aurais-tu des informations sur le nouvel Alpha des loups garous ?

Déglutissant et mal à l'aise Matt passa de l'autre côté du comptoir et se mit à ranger ses bocaux d'une main tremblante.

\- Je... Je ne sais rien.

\- Matt. Je sais que tu as des infos. J'en ai besoin, s'il te plait.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable !

\- Oh je crois que si. _Affirma Stilinski entre ses dents_. De quoi as-tu peur Matt ?

\- Pas de lui.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Tu ne connais pas les nouvelles en ville ? Sur les meurtres sanglants ?

\- Les ? Je n'en connais qu'un. Celui d'hier soir dans la forêt.

-Celui là aussi en faisait parti, mais ce n'était pas le premier, mais le troisième.

\- Le troisième !?

\- Hm.

\- Et pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant des deux premiers ?

\- Même la police ne l'est pas.

\- Je ne travaille pas essentiellement pour la police et tu le sais !

\- Que veux-tu savoir exactement ?

\- Comment il est devenu Alpha ?

\- En se battant contre l'ancien.

\- Mais d'où il vient ?

\- D'un peu partout. Personne ne sait exactement mais tout le monde le respecte.

\- Même les favoris de l'ancien ?

\- Hm, à peu près tous sauf un.

\- Peter, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Il ne respecte pas l'autorité apparemment et puis il aurait aimé devenir Alpha lui aussi. Enfin ça ce sont les rumeurs. Tu voulais savoir quoi d'autres ?

\- Si tu savais quelque chose par rapport aux meurtres d'hier soir, mais j'ai cru comprendre que oui.

\- Oui. D'après les dernières infos qui circulent, ce serait une créature nouvelle qui aurait franchit la frontière sans se faire connaître par les loups garous.

\- Ah je comprends mieux la visite d'hier.

\- Quelle visite ?

\- Rien laisse tomber. J'y vais. Je te remercie pour toutes les infos.

\- Hm. Si j'ai pu t'aider.

Le sorcier se rendait vers la porte quand la main de l'herboriste l'arrêta.

\- Fait attention à toi. Je sais que tu es un sorcier puissant mais quand même.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas je protège toujours mes arrières.

Il ouvrit la porte, la clochette tinta et il sortit dehors direction sa voiture.

Dans l'herboristerie, Matt le regardait partir à travers les vitres quand une présence s'imposa à lui.

\- Alors comme ça tu donnes des informations au petit sorcier ?

 **oooOooOooOooo**

Son téléphone sonna alors qu'il conduisait, le cherchant dans sa poche il décrocha et reconnut la voix de l'inspecteur de l'autre côté.

\- Que puis-je pour vous inspecteur Parrish.

\- Stilinski, bonjour à vous aussi. On a une autre scène de crime. Est-ce que vous pouvez venir ? C'est le même genre de meurtres que ceux de hier soir.

A travers l'appareil, le sorcier grogna. Merde ! Fallait qu'il y ait un autre meurtre en si peu de temps !

\- Envoyez-moi l'adresse et j'arrive.

\- Ok.

Ayant raccroché, il attendit le mail de l'inspecteur puis balança son téléphone dans la voiture, faisant un demi-tour sur la grande avenue, se récoltant quelques klaxons au passage.

Arrivé sur la scène de crime, cette fois-ci il ne fit pas la même petite mise en scène que la veille, il n'en avait pas l'envie. Il descendit de sa voiture et rejoignit l'inspecteur Parrish toujours vêtu d'un beau costume et du médecin légiste dans sa blouse bleue et ses grosses lunettes qui le rendaient un peu idiot.

\- Stilinski.

\- Parrish.

\- Oh cette fois vous n'avez pas l'air heureux de me revoir, ou je me montre ?

\- Je ne saurais vous cacher la vérité~

\- Oh ça c'est ce que vous dites, mais je suis sur que vous avez-vous aussi vos petits secrets.

Stilinski le regarda de biais, comme s'il essayait de décrypter ce à quoi pensait l'inspecteur derrière son regard chocolat. Il fallait qu'il se méfie de lui à l'avenir, il lui faisait beaucoup trop de sous-entendus à son goût.

\- Nous avons quoi alors ?

\- La même chose qu'hier. Deux cadavres en mille morceaux éparpillés dans le parc. En ce moment même, j'ai des hommes qui fouillent les alentours pour trouver les morceaux manquants.

\- Vous ne les trouverez pas là.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il vous fait dire ça ?

\- L'absence de sang. Ce n'est pas la scène prioritaire.

Parrish regarda rapidement le sol et ce qui l'entourait avant de se tourner vers le médecin légiste.

\- Depuis combien de temps sont-ils morts ?

\- Je dirais moins de huit heures.

\- Ca veut dire qu'ils ont été tués peu après les autres. _En conclut Stilinski._

\- Je le crains. _Répondit Parrish._

Stilinski serra les dents, tentant de mettre sa colère de côté. Il avait joué gros en mettant les policiers à l'écart, mais il pensait avoir le temps d'attraper le monstre qui faisait ça ! Maintenant, il devait continuer sur sa lignée, et toujours mettre les flics à l'écart, surtout l'inspecteur trop curieux qui lui rappelait souvent "Stilinski, quand je suis sur une enquête, je la suis de A à Z".

Sauf que là, la partie Z n'était pas de son domaine, à moins que l'inspecteur cache bien son jeu mais non. Connaissant la scène primaire du crime et sachant qu'on avait déplacé les corps, il empêcha un grondement sourd de sortir de sa poitrine.

Il se releva et retira ses gants en caoutchouc qu'il avait mis au préalable. Il devait avoir une discussion avec un certain loup-garou.

\- Où allez-vous Stilinski ?

\- Interroger une source pour ces meurtres.

\- Et vous y aller sans moi ? _S'offusqua faussement l'inspecteur._

\- Cette fois-ci cela ne relève pas de vos compétences.

Autant être franc avec lui, même s'il ne comprenait rien. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le mettre hors de danger et même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, au fil des années Parrish était devenu comme un collègue.

En attendant, il devait se rendre dans la forêt. Une petite discussion s'imposait.

* * *

Chu chu


	3. Chapter 3

**Note** **: Coucou à tous !**

 **Voilà le chapitre 3 de GTH ! Le Rating M s'applique à ce chapitre qui comporte un lemon ! Et puis sachez que je m'amuse énormément à écrire les dialogues ou répliques entre Stiles et Derek !**

 **Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews ! =)**

 **En espérant que ce troisième chapitre plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **GO TO HELL : Chapitre Trois**

Sa Jeep arriva en trombe à la lisière de la forêt, effectuant un dérapage. Il en sortit en claquant la portière, encore plus énervé que tout à l'heure. Il fit quelques pas pour rentrer dans la forêt, se foutant totalement que le soleil se couchait et qu'il allait devoir attendre plusieurs minutes avant de le voir apparaître.

La journée était passée trop vite à son goût, un réveil brutal par une radio pourrie, un déjeuner absent, des informations plus ou moins sur ce qu'il voulait et des nouveaux meurtres et maintenant il était là à crier le nom d'un loup-garou dans une forêt.

\- HAAALE ! ESPECE DE LOUP-GAROU MAL LUNE T'AS INTERET A APPARAITRE MAINTENANT ! J'AI PAS QUE CA A FAIRE MOI ! SI TU TE POINTES PAS DANS LES CINQ MINUTES QUI SUIVENT JE VAIS BOTTER TON CUL !

\- Alors comme ça tu en veux à mes fesses Stilinski ?

\- Bordel Hale ! T'es obligé d'apparaitre en douce comme ça ?

\- Oh tu n'es pas content ? J'aurai pu ne pas venir, mais faut dire que c'était demandé tellement…

-...gentiment ?

Hale eut un sourire ironique avant de se mettre à tourner autour du sorcier avec souplesse et élégance. Il avait troqué sa tenue de la veille, par un tee-shirt blanc et un col en V, un jean noir et un pull par-dessus, ainsi qu'un collier qu'il n'avait pas la veille.

Et il était beaucoup trop proche du sorcier.

\- Je n'aurais pas dit ça comme ça. Que veux-tu ?

\- Il y a d'autres meurtres.

Grognant le loup-garou se décala de lui et se mit à faire les cents pas et à tourner autour de lui, intriguant de plus en plus le sorcier.

\- Vous n'étiez pas au courant ?

\- NON !

\- Ola ! Pas la peine de me crier dessus je n'y suis pour rien…

Un grondement sourd retentit de la poitrine du loup-garou avant qu'il n'attrape le sorcier par la gorge et le plaque contre l'arbre le plus proche.

\- Ca...va...pas... la tête… lâche-moi HALE !

\- Non. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

\- Pour…Hmpf…connaître la vérité !

\- Pourquoi ?

Il en avait marre de subir un interrogatoire, alors il ancra ses yeux dans ceux d'Hale, qui fut surpris par ce retournement de situation. Les mains de Stilinski avait saisi les siennes et les serraient tellement fort, qu'il dut lâcher prise.

\- Comment… Comment as-tu fait ça ?

\- N'oublie pas Hale, je suis un sorcier~

Un sourire vicieux prit forme sur le visage du loup-garou, et il se rapprocha à pas de loup vers lui, recollant son corps contre le sien, récoltant un énième grognement de sa part.

\- Soit. Tu n'es pas aussi docile que je le croyais, alors pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?

\- Un de vos loups garous causent ces meurtres, arrêtez le de suite ou sinon c'est moi qui m'en occuperais.

Hale fut tenté de le ressaisir par le cou, mais s'abstint, préférant ne pas re-subir une brûlure sur ses mains. S'amusant de la crispation toujours aussi évidente du sorcier, il laissa sa main parcourir le bras remontant jusqu'à l'épaule. De là, il commença à écarter le tissu pour voir sa magnifique marque apparaître. Il était totalement fier de lui.

\- Mes loups ne sont pas responsables de ça.

\- Osez me faire croire le contraire !

\- Dire que je ne t'ai même pas mordu~ _S'amusa le loup-garou._

\- Va te faire foutre ! _Cracha Stiles en dégageant la main trop présente à son goût._

\- Oh j'aimerai bien. _Répondit Hale en fixant ses prunelles dans les siennes avant de voir une toute autre lueur_. Oh~ A ce que je vois le petit sorcier préférait l'inverse.

\- Grmbl.

\- Humm si tu continues comme ça je vais avoir besoin de te me nourrir.

\- Tu ne peux pas me mordre, souviens-toi.

\- Qui a dit que ma seule nourriture s'arrêtait à la chair~

Cette fois-ci Stiles soutint son regard, y cherchant un début de mensonge, mais rien. Le loup-garou avait dit la vérité. Et il était dans la merde totale si l'autre apprenait qu'il était dans le même cas que lui, que sa magie était plus puissante avec cet acte-là. Mais plus Hale se pressait sur son corps, plus sa magie s'ouvrait à lui.

\- Hale…

\- Hmm… Appelle-moi juste Derek~

Et en plus l'autre en rajoutait une couche avec sa voix rauque et sensuelle, coulant sur chaque partie de son corps, et il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir longtemps, l'affluence de magie était trop forte. Pourtant il devait résister, et surtout ne pas faire _ça_ avec un loup-garou !

D'habitude il se contentait d'un peu de magie obtenu différemment, mais là, l'attraction était trop forte. Et les lèvres de Derek qui se mettait à reparcourir son cou, remontant lentement sur sa peau frémissante.

\- Oh oui, rapproche-toi encore de moi petit sorcier.

Oh et puis merde ! Il avait trop faim.

Il tira un grand coup sur les mèches brunes du loup-garou et s'empara avidement de ses lèvres, les mordants directement, ne prenant pas le temps de savourer.

Hale le laissa faire, il adorait qu'on tente de lui faire mal pendant les préliminaires. Puis il se dégagea, riant face à la mine contrariété et surtout affamée de Stilinski.

\- Tu es très gourmand Stilinski~

\- Stiles.

\- Soit Stiles. Tu as donc très faim ce soir~

Un rictus prit place sur les lèvres du sorcier, et il l'enserra de ses bras avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres charnues. Une lumière les entoura et Derek dut fermer les yeux, pas très à l'aise avec un aussi grand rayon de lumière. Quand il les rouvrit, il sourit. Pratique d'avoir un sorcier sur la main.

\- On est où ?

\- Chez moi~

\- Oh. Intéressant…

Stiles leva sa main et caressa distraitement la joue du loup-garou, avant de descendre plus sauvagement vers son cou et son torse, râpant la peau avec ses ongles, faisant rougir la chair. Derek pencha la tête en arrière, commençant à gémir. Oh que oui, il allait adorer ce moment avec le sorcier.

Lui attrapant les poignets, il lui maintînt au dessus de sa tête, récoltant une lueur joueuse dans le regard bleu foncé du châtain. Ses yeux venaient de changer de couleur, passant du regard chocolat-whisky au regard bleu profond.

\- Jolie transformation.

Et sans ajouter un mot de plus, il dévoila ses crocs et fondit sur les lèvres fines, mordillant la lèvre supérieure avec ses crocs, alors que Stilinski pressait son corps contre le sien. Il le fit reculer jusqu'au mur du salon, le plaquant fortement. Son autre main s'attarda sur la veste, beaucoup trop présente à son goût. D'un geste rapide et précis, il la déchira, laissant le bruit du tissu résonner dans la pièce, excitant davantage les deux hommes.

La chemise blanche lui collait au corps et le loup-garou put apercevoir ce qu'il aimait le plus, les petits bouts de chairs pointer. Un rire rauque le prit et il se passa la langue sur les lèvres intriguant le châtain qui tourna ses poignets vers l'avant et réussit à se dégager de l'emprise.

Pour le distraire de ce qu'il allait faire, Hale le ré-embrassa, entrant directement sa langue dans sa bouche. Ses mains se posèrent sur son torse, ajoutant un peu de chaleur à celle déjà présente, et d'un nouveau geste vif, la chemise fut également déchirée et jetée à terre. Stilinski n'était à présent vêtu que de son pantalon, ses chaussures, et aussi le cordon noir toujours accroché à son cou.

Cordon qui amusa grandement le loup-garou, qui se sépara de ses lèvres et l'attrapa par le bout de tissu. Il le fit avancer vers lui, et sa bouche s'approcha de son oreille, son souffle chaud se répercutant sur la peau blanche.

\- Retire le sort petit sorcier~

\- Pas question !

Un grondement sourd résonna de la pièce, et il provenait tout droit du loup-garou, qui resserra son emprise sur le cordon.

\- J'ai envie de toi jusqu'au bout. Retire ce putain de sort.

\- Et j'y gagne quoi moi ?

\- Moi.

Le châtain savait exactement ce que signifiait cette réponse. S'il laissait le loup-garou le mordre et le goûter alors lui aussi pourrait goûter au flux du brun. Une très alléchante proposition. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et une brise légère passa sur toute sa peau, le picotant de toute part.

Hale sut qu'il avait levé le sort dès que ses veines se mirent à frémir sous ses yeux, là, juste là, au niveau de son creux du cou. Il huma l'odeur appétissante qu'il avait à sa disposition, mais il se contrôla ayant une bien meilleure idée derrière la tête.

Il recula et s'approcha de la table de la cuisine, enlevant d'un coup tout ce qui se trouvait sur cette dernière, jetant ainsi la vaisselle et les bocaux à terre dans un grand fracas. Il agrippa les bras du sorcier et le mit en position assise sur la table. L'autre ne broncha pas, se délectant plutôt du comportement du loup-garou et sentant la magie qui imprégnait ce corps.

Et prit d'une soudaine impulsion, ses doigts se mêlèrent aux mèches brunes, rapprochant son visage du sien et ancrant ses yeux bleus foncés dans les siens.

\- Goûte-moi alors. Goûte moi jusqu'au bout~

Un gémissement non contrôlé et rauque s'empara d'Hale qui emprisonna ses lèvres dans les siennes, les suçant et mordant un tout petit bout de peau.

Un léger goût métallique envahit la bouche de Stiles, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas ou plutôt il trouvait ça tellement bon, qu'il s'amusa de sa langue à taquiner les crocs pointus du loup-garou. Le brun se défit de ses lèvres, et descendit vers son menton, déposant juste des baisers.

Il fit ce chemin jusqu'à un de ses mamelons, durcit par le plaisir, un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Il adorait mordre cet endroit. Ses lèvres se refermèrent sur le petit bout rosé, aspirant dans des sons provocants, tels que le châtain mit sa tête en arrière et laissa tomber son corps sur le bois frais de la table. En un rien de temps, le loup-garou fut à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, sa bouche n'ayant pas cessé son activité.

Le châtain gémissait et ses doigts s'accrochèrent encore plus à ses cheveux, une de ses mains allant appuyer sur la nuque de Derek pour l'inciter à aller encore plus fort.

C'est ce moment là que choisit le loup-garou pour planter ses crocs et aspirer un peu la peau.

Un cri passa les lèvres du sorcier mais contrairement à ses autres victimes, Derek fut surprit de le sentir se laisser faire, sentant sa peau se tendre sous le plaisir qui déferlait ses veines. Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'autre plante ses ongles aussi profondément dans sa nuque ! Depuis quand il avait les ongles aussi long ?

Stilinski était presque en plein orgasme tellement Derek suçait sa peau et un peu de sang avec délice. Les loups garous n'étaient pas comme les vampires et ne se nourrissaient pas de sang pour survivre, mais si certains devait l'avouer, il dirait que le sang humain était quand même délicieux parfois.

Il sentait son cœur ralentir mais il avait compris que c'était l'instant où lui aussi devait profiter. Alors il avait laissé son pouvoir l'envahir et pour montrer son plaisir au brun, il avait planté ses ongles dans sa peau, aspirant lui aussi une petite dose de magie.

Derek finit par se détacher du mamelon, du sang encore présent sur une de ses lèvres, il remonta sa tête pour faire face à Stilinski, totalement alanguit sur la table. Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux et le scruta se passant une langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Il appuya sur la nuque du loup-garou et se mit à lécher le reste de sang présent sur la bouche pulpeuse.

Son propre sang et ça l'excitait dix fois plus.

Le loup-garou se laissa faire, totalement accro à cette réaction. Il se détacha du sorcier et l'observa une nouvelle fois. Là sous lui, son ventre se contractant à cause de sa respiration rapide et pour une fois, sa victime n'était pas sous son contrôle, non, Stiles était conscient de ce qu'il lui faisait.

Il descendit de la table, surprenant le châtain qui s'appuya sur ses coudes pour voir ce qui prenait l'autre.

\- Montre-moi de quoi tu es capable, petit sorcier ~

Le sourire de Stiles s'agrandit et il descendit de la table, se rapprochant du loup-garou qui s'était adossé au mur. Rapidement ses doigts vinrent saisir les pans de son pull pour lui enlever alors qu'il gardait ses yeux fixés dans ceux plus sombres et ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des autres tentatrices.

Un de ses ongles vint se positionner sur le col du tee-shirt et d'un mouvement ample il le déchira jusqu'en bas et débarrassa alors le brun du bout de tissu superflu. Le tout sous le regard excité du loup-garou qui dévoila ses crocs.

Stiles vint l'embrasser alors que ses mains s'afféraient à retirer le pantalon moulant et le descendre jusqu'en bas, intimant à l'autre d'enlever ses chaussures et le reste avec.

Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ça, le loup-garou ne portait pas de sous-vêtement, il pouvait voir son sexe dressé et dur entre eux. Il apposa une de ses paumes dessus, récoltant un grognement de la part du loup qui se sépara de ses lèvres.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je préférais que ta bouche s'occupe d'autre chose~

Stilinski se baissa, se plaçant à genou devant le sexe du brun, il le regarda une dernière fois avant de prendre le bout en bouche, laissant sa langue s'enrouler autour. Derek étouffa un gémissement, n'aimant pas se laisser autant aller durant les ébats.

Il laissa le sorcier le caresser et planter une nouvelle fois ses ongles dans ses cuisses, serrant les dents en sentant sa chair s'écarter. Ses mains vinrent agripper les cheveux du châtain et il le releva d'un mouvement brusque et le plaqua contre le mur, retirant à une vitesse folle le pantalon et le sous-vêtement et posa son corps nu contre le sien.

\- Ton corps me réclame Stiles…

Sans ménagement, il lui fit basculer la tête pour avoir accès à son cou et déposa ses lèvres, aspirant juste la peau pour l'instant. Stiles haleta, il n'en pouvait plus, ses mains se contractèrent contre le mur, une d'elles se dirigea vers l'arrière et réussit à agripper une fesse de Derek. Ce dernier rit et prit sa main dans la sienne, la ramenant contre le mur.

\- Sois patient~

\- Va te faire foutre Hale !

\- Hum. Non.

\- Grrr.

\- Oh oui, grogne encore comme ça, ça m'excite !

Et pour appuyer ses dires, Derek frotta explicitement son sexe sur les fesses de Stiles, le poussant encore plus vers le mur, collant sa peau moite contre la sienne. Sa bouche s'amusant à retracer les courbes de ses épaules. Alors que Stiles allait protester une nouvelle fois, Derek le pénétra d'un seul coup, augmentant la chaleur qui balayait son corps.

Le loup s'enfonça en lui jusqu'au bout, humant de nouveau son odeur, cherchant un endroit avec ses crocs. Derechef, la main de Stilinski partit se balader vers l'arrière, mais cette fois-ci pour empoigner les cheveux de Derek, alors qu'il basculait sa tête sur une de ses épaules. Il la lui fit relever et chercha ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement, ne laissant aucune place à une douceur quelconque, chacun aspirant à son tour sa soif de magie et de faim.

Les mouvements de bassins commencèrent, brutaux, sans ménagement de l'un ou de l'autre. Stilinski relâcha ses lèvres et Derek le mordit, accentuant ses coups de buttoir en même temps. C'était tellement bon, tellement luxurieux, érotique et sensuel. Stilinski rebascula sa tête, tenant toujours entre ses doigts les mèches brunes et appuyant dessus, le laissant le mordre.

Derek se délectait, le goût d'un sorcier était tout bonnement succulent et il fut surprit d'y retrouver cet érotisme pur qu'il adorait. Oh il allait garder son petit sorcier sous la main.

\- Haaan… Plus… Plus…

Il gémissait et sans retenue en plus ! Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, entre le sexe de Derek qui s'occupait fichtrement bien de lui et les crocs plantés dans son cou, l'euphorie grandissait en lui. Il savait que ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire était mal, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en dépêtrer.

Sa voix partait dans des sons indécents, il tira un peu plus sur les cheveux de Derek pour retirer ses crocs de son cou, récoltant un méchant grognement et d'un mouvement de bassin fit sortir le sexe du loup-garou hors de lui, subissant cette fois-ci toute une frustration qui lui fit picoter la peau.

Il se retourna et plaqua une de ses mains sur le torse du brun, sentant son torse se soulever rapidement et rapprocha son visage du sien, effleurent subtilement ses lèvres.

\- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, petit loup-garou~

Grognant et dévoilant une nouvelle fois ses crocs, Hale lui attrapa les cuisses et le repénétra violemment, regardant le corps du sorcier se cambrer contre le mur.

C'était bien meilleur comme ça. Il passa ses mains dans le dos du brun, s'accrochant dans le creux des omoplates, là où la chair est la plus fine, il laissa quelques sillons de griffures et petites traînées de sang, alors que Derek plongeait en lui avec facilité.

Son corps frappait contre le mur au fur et à mesure que Derek le pénétrait avec force. Il sentit les dents du loup-garou venir le parcourir, et petit à petit il allait perdre le contrôle de sa soif, devenant extatique et allant jusqu'au point de non retour.

Le loup-garou le parcourait, mordant des parcelles de peau en aspirant le tout à sa portée. Après quelques coups de reins, il laissa retomber les jambes du sorcier qui intrigué rouvrit les yeux et sonda le regard sombre du brun.

Que foutait-il ?

Il l'attrapa par le cordon noir, toujours accroché autour de son cou, et l'amena à lui, avançant pas à pas dans l'appartement. Trouvant la pièce qu'il recherchait, il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et fit entrer le châtain à sa suite, le poussant sur le lit, les draps défaits de la veille se froissèrent sous son poids.

Il se plaça au-dessus de Stilinski et laissa ses yeux le parcourir de haut en bas, savourant le corps séduisant sous lui. Le sorcier le vit bien, et pour l'appâter et le provoquer il remonta ses deux jambes sur les hanches et coinça ses pieds sur les fesses rebondies et musclées, l'approchant un grand coup de lui.

\- On en était où ?

Derek sourit et l'embrassa alors qu'il s'enfonçait une nouvelle fois en lui, ses sensations se décuplant. Il se détacha de ses lèvres pour retourner placer sa tête dans son cou, mordant sa peau une ultime fois, se sentant au bord de la jouissance.

Le lit claquait contre le mur à chacune de ses poussées en lui. Stiles criait son plaisir, tandis qu'il comprenait les propos d'Hale. Le délice qui parcourait ses veines, l'envie de plus en plus pressante, sa jouissance n'était pas loin et le corps de Derek collé au sien, se mouvant en lui vigoureusement. Toujours plus profondément, avec plus de force, sensualité. Son sang palpitant là où le loup-garou le mordait, son cœur qui s'affolait, sa magie qui s'excitait.

C'était vraiment mille fois meilleur avec un loup-garou !

Aussi provocant que soit ce dernier. Des spasmes prirent part de son corps et il jouit, suivit de près par Hale qui délaissa son cou par la même occasion.

Ses muscles se relâchèrent et ses jambes retombèrent sur le matelas, Derek se retirant et le surplombant, le toisant de ses yeux sombres.

\- Tu as vraiment bon goût petit sorcier~

\- Je… t'emmerde…Hale…

\- Moi aussi, Moi aussi. _Lui répondit le loup-garou en l'embrassant sentant son désir repartir de plus bel._

 **oooOooOooOooo**

Parrish n'en revenait pas. Il avait suivi Stilinski avec sa voiture, le filant jusqu'à la lisière du bois et ce qu'il avait vu, il n'aurait su l'expliquer avec des mots.

Il l'avait vu crier tout seul dans les bois et une minute après une autre personne était venue le rejoindre, apparue de nulle part à travers les arbres. A n'y rien comprendre. Il s'était caché derrière un arbre, les observant sans un bruit.

Et ils les avaient vus discuter ou plutôt, se draguer mutuellement avant de disparaître comme ça, par magie. D'accord, il savait que des choses pas très nets se tramaient, mais de là à le voir de ses propres yeux et de cette manière là ! Il était loin de se douter d'un truc aussi ahurissant ! Ils avaient tout bonnement disparu comme ça !

Il se retourna et s'adossa à l'arbre, il avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits, de calmer les battements de son cœur, sinon il était bon pour la crise cardiaque ! Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait assister à ce genre de spectacle, si toutefois on pouvait qualifier ça de spectacle.

Reprenant sa respiration, il se détacha de l'arbre et s'aventura dans les bois, là où se tenaient les deux autres précédemment. Il se mit à parcourir l'endroit des yeux, cherchant un quelconque indice. Il avait toujours soupçonné Stilinski de faire des trucs louches, vu qu'il savait toujours plus de choses sur les cadavres en décomposition. C'était bien pour ça qu'il l'avait choisi parmi tous les autres consultants du coin.

Mais maintenant, il comprenait un peu plus le cours des événements ou pas... Vu qu'il ne trouvait aucun indice. Énervé de ne pas saisir toute la situation, il aperçut au loin la voiture du consultant. D'un pas rapide il se dirigea vers elle priant pour que cette dernière soit encore ouverte.

Et par chance, Stilinski n'avait pas verrouillé sa voiture, il inspecta minutieusement l'intérieur. D'abord le tableau de bord, puis le dessous des sièges, et il finit par l'intérieur des deux portières avant, où il ne trouva rien de bien intéressant, juste des chiffons.

Il se coucha à moitié sur le siège pour ouvrir la boite à gants, y trouvant cette fois-ci un petit sac en tissu. Il le prit et se rassit correctement sur le siège, tirant sur le cordon pour découvrir ce qui s'y trouvait. Étrangement, il fut surpris de trouver un petit pistolet, qui devait bien faire la taille de sa main. Une arme discrète tout comme son propriétaire.

Il l'examina puis la replaça dans le petit sac, remettant le tout dans la boite à gants. Ne restait plus à vérifier le coffre, et là il se demandait ce qu'il allait trouver.

Sortant de la voiture, il prit soin d'écarter sa veste pour se saisir de son arme, au cas où. Oui, juste au cas où. Mieux valait être prudent. D'une main, il ouvrit le coffre et de l'autre braqua son arme. Le grincement lui fit serrer les dents, mais il resta concentré, prêt à dégainer au moindre signe.

Pourtant rien ne se passa, il rangea son arme et se mit à inspecter le coffre. Celui-ci contenait un sac de sport avec des affaires de rechange. Une mallette contenant divers sachets et petits bocaux avec de la poudre ou des herbes. Mais qui était donc Stilinski !

En rogne, il claqua le coffre quand une voix hurla à la mort dans la forêt.

Bon dieu, que se passait-il encore ?

Il reprit son arme en main et s'approcha doucement, se cachant derrière un tronc d'arbre massif. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la personne qui avait hurlé et son sang se figea.

Une étrange créature se tenait debout face à une femme, complètement apeurée et hystérique, ce qui pouvait se comprendre. La créature n'était pourtant pas seule, à côté d'elle se tenait un autre homme qu'il n'arrivait pas bien à distinguer.

Le pire, c'est que l'autre homme n'aidait pas la jeune femme, non au contraire il encourageait plus que tout la créature à s'en prendre à elle.

\- Merde merde merde ! _Jura t-il entre ses dents._

Il enleva la sécurité de son arme, prêt à faire feux, l'ennui c'est qu'il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il avait affaire. Et la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider c'était Stilinski...

* * *

Chu chu


	4. Chapter 4

**Note** **: Coucou à tous !**

 **Voilà le dernier chapitre de GTH ! Enfin dernier chapitre de leur première aventure ! J'ai déjà écrit la partie 2 donc je pourrais commencer à la publier bientôt =D**

 **Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews et vos suivis sur cette mini-fic ! =) Je suis vraiment contente qu'elle plaise ! J'ai adoré écrire cette partie ! Et j'espère vous retrouver bientôt pour la suite de leurs aventures ! ^^**

 **En espérant que ce denier chapitre plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **GO TO HELL : Chapitre Quatre**

Il se trouvait sur le ventre, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller, contenant ses soupirs de plaisirs de plus en plus intenses. Derek se trouvait sur son flanc, tourné vers lui, un bras de l'autre côté de la tête du sorcier, et son visage fourré au milieu de ses omoplates savourant la peau fraîche et tendre.

\- Hmmmpf.

Stiles n'en pouvait plus, Hale n'arrêtait pas de le mordre et d'aspirer un peu de flux à chaque morsure. Il voulait le goûter de partout, c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit. Et là il en était à mordre entre chaque vertèbre, tout prêt de la moelle épinière, s'en réjouissant au plus haut point en recueillant chaque gémissement du sorcier avec une énorme satisfaction.

Cependant, il grogna contre la peau quand le téléphone se mit à sonner. Stilinski sortit la tête de l'oreiller et attrapa comme il le put le téléphone, faisant lâcher prise à Derek. Il en profita pour se placer sur le dos et grimaça en sentant chaque trace de morsure toucher le drap.

\- Quoi ?

\- Stilinski ! Bordel ! Jamais vous décrochez votre portable ?

\- Inspecteur Parrish...

\- Merde ! Vous avez intérêt à vous ramenez très vite à la lisière de la forêt !

\- Que se passe t-il ? _Demanda le sorcier en se mettant en position assise, poussant la main du brun, trop aventureuse._

\- Y'a que si vous n'aviez pas disparu je ne sais où, vous pourriez voir la cause des meurtres s'attaquer à une autre victime.

\- Oh putain ! J'arrive ! Surtout n'intervenez pas !

\- Ouais bah grouillez-vous hein ! Parce que je doute que le truc ne la bouffe pas d'ici trois minutes !

Le sorcier raccrocha et balança le téléphone sur le lit, se releva et attrapa un jean et un pull dans son armoire. Le loup-garou l'observa faire sans un mot comme s'il était devenu une statue, tellement son air concentré se lisait sur son visage.

Stilinski qui se hâtait, s'arrêta net et le fixa.

\- Tu fous quoi là ? Lève ton cul ! Faut qu'on aille arrêter la créature.

-...

\- EH ! Derek !

Le loup-garou se leva dans un bond, envoyant valser le drap qui le recouvrait partiellement, dévoilant là, son corps nu. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouge, toujours aussi sexy, mais avec de la colère en plus, agrémentant le tout d'une certaine supériorité. Il se rhabilla encore plus vite que le sorcier et ne prononça aucun mot.

Stilinski était en train de prendre des petits bocaux dans son placard et les placer dans son sac, quand un bras l'agrippa fortement. Des lèvres happèrent les siennes violents, mordant, caressant, suçant la chair humide et rosés avant de finalement se séparer.

\- On se retrouve à la lisière de la forêt. _Murmura Derek avant de disparaitre._

\- NON MAIS !

Outré le sorcier regarda quelques instants vers la fenêtre là où se trouvait son amant d'une nuit une seconde plus tôt avant de sortir par-là, avant de prendre une arme et de la ranger dans sa ceinture.

Il sortit de l'appartement et courut dans le garage pour trouver sa voiture.

Sauf que…

\- MERDE ! Idiot de loup-garou !

Agacé, le sorcier claqua sa langue contre son palais et croisa ses doigts ensemble, fermant les yeux, récitant une phrase avant de disparaitre complètement du garage.

\- Elle va se faire bouffer… Elle va se faire bouffer…

\- Vous parlez souvent tout seul inspecteur Parrish ?

\- Aaaaah ! _Hurla le policier en voyant le consultant juste derrière son dos_. Bon dieu Stilinski ! Ca va pas la tête !

\- Shhht ! Taisez-vous ou vous allez attirer la créature !

Parrish écarquilla les yeux, ayant oublié ce gros détail l'espace de quelques secondes. Les deux tournèrent leur regard vers la scène horrifiante et furent rassurés de voir que la créature ne les avait pas entendu.

\- C'est quoi votre plan ? _Chuchota l'inspecteur._

\- Là tout de suite ? Je n'en sais rien. Il faudrait que je sache quel genre de créature c'est. Si elle a sa propre pensée et objectivité, ou si quelqu'un la contrôle.

\- Il y a un autre homme.

\- Où ça ?

\- Là. _Pointa du doigt Parrish mais il ne montra qu'un espace vide_. Merde. Il était là pourtant.

\- Okay. Alors on a un problème.

\- A qui le dis-tu Stiles~

Cette voix, il ne la reconnaissait que trop bien, puisqu'il l'avait entendu près de son oreille, gémissante durant plusieurs heures.

\- Qui êtes vous ? C'est une manie chez vous d'apparaitre à tour de rôle ? _Demanda l'inspecteur s'étant contrôlé pour ne pas crier cette fois-ci._

\- Un peu trop bavard ton ami. Je me ferais une joie de faire taire un jolie minois pareil~

Il se foutait de lui, n'est ce pas ? Hale se foutait littéralement de lui, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de dégainer son flingue, accroché à sa ceinture, et de le pointer sous son nez.

\- Lui, c'est un collègue.

\- Et ?

\- On ne touche pas, compris ?

\- Serais-tu mauvais joueur petit sorcier ? _Se moqua le loup-garou dévoilant ses dents en se rapprochant de lui et lui volant un baiser._

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre, mais la fille va se faire bouffer si on n'intervient pas assez rapidement. _Affirma Parrish, sans se soucier de ce qu'il venait de voir._

De toute manière un peu plus ou un peu moins de bizarrerie, de sorcier, apparemment de loup-garou, de créature ou autre, au point où il en était, ne faisait pas de mal !

\- Je suis venu avec quelques amis.

\- Quelques ? _S'étonne Stilinski en voyant la vingtaine de loups garous derrière le brun._

\- Disons que j'aime faire les choses en grand~

\- Donc on fait quoi ?

\- Vous rien.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas apte à arrêter une telle créature !

\- Je sais viser ! _S'indigna le policier._

\- Vous avez déjà tué un homme ?

\- Ceci n'est pas un homme.

\- Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, le petit policier. Et puis on va avoir besoin d'une diversion. _Les interrompit Derek._

\- Vous trouvez tout le monde petit, non ? _Remarqua Parrish._

\- L'est perspicace, je l'aime bien !

\- Assez bavardé. _Grogna le châtain_. C'est quoi le plan ?

\- Assez simple. Monsieur l'inspecteur va faire diversion pour que la créature ne dévore pas la fille, pendant que mes loups garous vont faire le tour et s'occuper d'elle. Quant à nous, on va chercher l'homme qui contrôle cette créature, il ne doit pas être loin.

\- C'est un assez bon plan.

\- Parce que tu en doutais ? _Sourit de toutes ses dents le loup-garou._

Après une brève discussion avec ses loups qui s'éloignèrent, ils se mirent d'accord avec l'inspecteur sur le timing à adopter. Ce dernier se décala du tronc d'arbre, son arme pointée vers l'avant, sa main tenant fermement la crosse alors que son index était prêt à tirer à tout moment.

Il avança par petits pas, ne quittant jamais la chose des yeux. Le plan était simple, il devait se placer sur un des côtés, détourner son attention, le temps qu'un des loups garous récupère la fille. Il avait quand même fait promettre à cet Hale que personne ne toucherait à la fille et qu'elle rentrerait sagement chez elle.

La créature était immense vu de près, presque deux mètres, par contre elle avait l'air moins grosse, et à vrai dire elle ressemblait plus à un homme, ou une sorte d'homme. A la différence que son dos était complètement vouté, créant une bosse, qui faisait se pencher en avant ses épaules.

Il portait un ensemble de vieux costume et il plus approchait de lui, plus il sentait la puanteur envahir l'espace. Et il connaissait cette odeur, c'était celle des cadavres en décomposition.

Prenant sur lui, il fit un dernier pas et se concentra. Détourner son attention, telle était sa mission.

\- Eh ! Eh oh ! Le…Le…truc ! Tu m'entends !?

La créature s'arrêta et se retourna faisant craquer tous ses os dans un bruit horrible. L'inspecteur déglutit mais le maintint toujours en joue. Ne pas paniquer, ne pas paniquer !

\- Tu comprends ce que je dis ?

\- Graaaaaaaaaaa !

\- Ok. Bon bah on va avoir du mal à se comprendre toi et moi….

\- Graaaaaaaa !

\- On est pas sorti de l'auberge là…

Pendant ce temps-là, Hale et Stilinski étaient à la recherche de l'homme qui contrôlait la créature.

\- Remets le sort de protection.

\- Quoi ?

\- Remets ton putain de sort.

\- Et pourquoi ? Je suis capable de me débrouiller tout seul.

-C'est pas une question de diversion.

\- Alors quoi ? C'est parce que Monsieur le loup-garou l'a décidé que je dois obéir ?!

Ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer durant une traque, pourtant c'est ce qu'ils faisaient. Pourquoi Hale s'obstinait-il à ce point ?

Une main se serra de nouveau sur son bras et il se fit retourner un grand coup pour faire face au regard noir du loup.

\- Remets. Ce. Fucking. De. Sort.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Grrr. Tu es un sorcier et mes loups sentent ton pouvoir comme je le sens.

\- Je suis capable de me défendre.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de se défendre !

\- Alors c'est quoi ? Non parce qu'on a autre chose à foutre que papoter là !

\- Je veux pas que mes loups te touchent !

Oh. Il se coltinait un loup-garou jaloux. Chouette. Néanmoins, pour mettre fin à la discussion, il croisa ses doigts et ferma les yeux, réactivant son sort.

\- Content ?

\- Hm. _Se contenta de répondre le loup-garou sentant l'aura protéger le sorcier._

\- Il ne doit pas être loin. Son pouvoir ne peut pas être si grand.

\- Tu le sens ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Son pouvoir ?

\- En partie.

\- Intéressant. Donc tu sens quand je débarque ?

Stilinski, concentré comme il était se contenta de sourire en coin, mais ce détail n'échappa pas au loup-garou qui fut entièrement satisfait de savoir ce détail.

Un craquement de branche retentit à deux pas d'eux, et les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent net en voyant qui se tenait devant eux.

\- Matt !

\- Surprise !

Alors il ne s'était pas attendu à celle-là. Il dégaina son arme et sa main se glissa dans son sac, un flacon de potion était toujours le bienvenu.

\- Tu m'impressionneras toujours Stiles. Tes petits flacons ne te serviront à rien, n'oublie pas que c'est chez moi que tu venais chercher les ingrédients~

\- Espèce de fils de…

\- TTtt. Ne soyons pas si vulgaire ! Par contre je ne savais pas que tu appréciais les courbes d'un loup-garou. Tu as de très jolies marques sur les avant bras.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le loup-garou à ses côtés grogna. Rapidement il retira sa main de son sac et la plaça sur le ventre du brun, pour le retenir. Ce dernier était tous crocs dehors, prêt à attaquer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi je fais ça ? C'est ça ta question ? Hum. Pour m'amuser. Vois-tu être un herboriste est bien trop ennuyant et quand tu vois la dose de magie que compose ce monde. N'est –elle pas belle ma créature ? Un monstre parfait qui tue sur commande.

\- Ton grand-père n'approuverait pas !

\- Oh laisse le se reposer en paix veux-tu ! Et puis il faut bien lui donner une leçon, non ? Tout n'est pas aussi joli que grand-père le disait. Le monde a ses défauts, et ma créature en est la preuve. Maintenant je vous prie de m'excuser, la faim se fait ressentir.

Matt s'avança d'un pas mais il recula, comprenant le geste que venait de faire le sorcier.

\- Malin, petit sorcier, très malin. Mais ton bouclier est faible, trop faible pour moi.

D'un geste de la main, il défit le sort et s'avança vers sa créature qui se tenait toujours debout face à l'inspecteur.

\- TUE-LE !

Entendant l'ordre, Parrish se retourna et la créature en profita pour s'approcher d'un pas, frappant sa main pour lui faire lâcher le flingue.

A ce moment-là, Hale ordonna silencieusement à ses loups garous d'attaquer la créature. Plusieurs loups garous se jetèrent sur la bête, mordant et déchiquetant les parties de son corps. La créature hurlait et se débattait autant que possible, tentant de faire lâcher prise aux loups garous.

\- Nooon ! Ne lui faites pas de mal !

Hale se rapprocha de Stiles et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

\- Que…

\- Pour me donner contenance.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu peux créer un bouclier plus fort maintenant.

Quand il referma la bouche, il sentit ce léger goût métallique sur sa langue. Derek venait de lui donner son sang. Il venait de lui donner un peu plus de magie et de pouvoirs. Il comprit alors ce que comptait faire le brun.

Se concentrant, il joignit ses mains et créa un bouclier autour de Matt, tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était l'empêcher de se servir de sa magie et de contrôler sa créature.

Hale lui sauta alors dessus, plantant ses crocs dans son cou et attrapant chaque côté de sa tête. Il la tourna un grand coup et cette dernière se brisa. Le corps de Matt tomba à terre en même temps que sa créature qui finissait de se faire dévorer par les loups garous affamés.

Parrish, lui avait récupéré son pistolet et le maintenait en joue cette fois-ci contre les loups garous. Pas question de se faire bouffer à son tour !

Stilinski décroisa ses doigts et rouvrit ses yeux, voyant le corps de Matt sans vie, non loin de lui. Il ressentait un peu de peine, après tout Matt était son ami à la base. Il vit Hale relever la tête, le menton plein de sang.

Le loup-garou voyant le regard dégouté du châtain, s'essuya d'un revers de manche, effaçant toute trace de sang. D'un pas rapide et souple il se retrouva à faire face au sorcier, sondant dans son regard à la recherche d'une quelconque information.

\- J'ai levé le sort. _Finit par dire Stilinski en voyant les yeux affamés de Derek._

\- Merci.

Et sans plus attendre, il plongea sa tête dans le cou du sorcier et planta ses crocs, aspirant un peu de flux magique que libérait Stiles. Il devait se débarrasser du goût de Matt, du goût de cadavre qui avait coulé dans ses veines quand il avait crée la créature.

A grand regret, il se retira et déposa sauvagement ses lèvres sur celles fines, partageant son envie. Ils finirent par se séparer quand Parrish les ramena sur terre.

\- Dites les gars. Pas que vous m'ennuyez mais si vous pouviez dire à vos bestioles d'arrêter de me regarder comme si j'étais une tranche de gigot bien fraîche ça serait gentil.

\- Rentrez ! _Ordonna Hale d'une voix rauque et tous les loups garous disparurent._ Vous êtes sauf.

\- Pour combien de temps ?

\- A vie.

Stilinski marcha vers lui et lui tendit sa main, main qu'hésita de prendre l'inspecteur après tout ce qu'il venait de voir.

\- Vous savez que je ne pourrais plus vous voir comme avant Stilinski ?

\- Je crois pouvoir le comprendre. Je ne proposerai plus mes services à la police à partir de demain matin.

\- Oh non non. Justement. Je crois que vous serez bien utile.

\- Ah ?

\- On n'a pas tous les jours une sorte de magicien dans ses contacts, non ?

\- Hm.

\- Bien, je vous veux dans mon bureau à la première heure demain matin pour clôturer le dossier sur ces meurtres qu'un « _drogué »a_ commis, n'est ce pas ? Bien. Maintenant que tout est réglé. Je vous remercie de m'avoir épargné Monsieur ?

\- Hale.

-… Monsieur Hale. Bien si ça ne vous dérange pas je vais rentrer chez moi, prendre un bon bain et faire un énorme câlin à ma femme et mes enfants. Sur ce. Bonne nuit !

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent avant de finalement se retrouver de nouveau seuls. Avec un sourire assez vicieux, Derek colla son corps contre celui du châtain, posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- On en était restés où avant que le téléphone sonne ?

Stilinski ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il savait qu'il était en train de faire le mauvais choix, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister.

\- A là je crois. _Répondit-il en passant ses bras autour de la nuque du brun._

Ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement, Stiles ne pouvant se retenir de penser qu'il venait en fait de choisir un aller simple vers l'enfer en débutant une relation avec un loup-garou.

Mais l'enfer semblait très agréable, après tout~

* * *

Chu chu

Je vous retrouve bientôt pour la partie 2 ! =)


End file.
